


I Will Be Your Sword & Shield (All Unknowing)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: four times women helped other women, that no one ever knew about [the first is canon and the other three are my Tudors OT3 verse].
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Will Be Your Sword & Shield (All Unknowing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediaRes (AllegoriesInMediasRes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



1\. Susanna had thought she hated Queen Anne - it had seemed only right that she did, when she had thought her nothing more than a shameless witch. And yet…the woman she attended was no whore, no grasping harlot or witch. She was kind and gracious and wise and she was so when she had no reason to be.

In her heart Susanna thought about what was truth, about who was truly responsible for maligning this bright and sweet lady.

She wonders it, over the time of Anne’s imprisonment. She wonders it when it is…it is the Queen, Susanna thinks, when the Queen is the one to comfort her ladies on the scaffold she is to die upon.

“Lord, I have made a grave error” Susanna prays, silently and thinks, I will never do so again.

2\. Anne had been named for the Queen and was determined to be worthy of it. It had amused her older brothers to watch her read over their shoulders as a small child. It would have amused them less had they known what she was planning.

“I’m going to be a scholar” Anne said to her dolls. “Like Queen Anne”

Anne also announces it to all and sundry who largely pat her head and laugh. To be sure noble ladies, wealthy ladies would likely be educated in Greek and Latin and mathematics but truly, why would the daughter of a farmer be.

The headmistress of one of the new Queens Schools does not laugh at Anne.

Queen Anne never knows it but many years later Anne Davis is known to have founded the first school for girls in her village.

3\. It is Joans first week in service at the palace and she still cannot believe her good fortune - she is being paid a good wage, with clean lodgings and new clothing and she will never have to go back to where she came from. Never.

She will thank the Princess Mary, whose charity had meant that she had been able to leave for the whole of her life, though the Princess has never met her. It means that Joan is determined to help others that she knows. It means the world is kinder.

4\. The lady weeps bitterly in her cell, which might almost make Sarah laugh if she had the energy. After all, the lady was in a clean cell with ladies to attend to her, a bed with clean linens to sleep in and the assurance of a death by an expert executioner. Sarah has no such luxuries.

She supposes she doesn’t deserve them but if she does not, then the lady , who exhorted her into her deeds certainly does not either.

Nevertheless it makes her feel better, in a strange way that a noblewoman with all the graces she has been given, is more scared than she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Re 4: Sarah is an original character who will show up in the sequel to It's Always Darkest. She is a terrible person but fascinatingly so.


End file.
